


Stalker

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [31]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bad Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Molestation, Other, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Skywarp's tendency to bounce around relationship wise has finally really bitten him in the aft:  he as a stalker.  A particularly devious and clever one named Flashwing.  Now Starscream and co must try to stop him before things escalate much further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "" = normal speech  
> ] [ = Wing sign language  
> // \\\ = Comm speech  
> # # = written message

_Era: Golden Age_

_Vos_

As Air Commander, it’s his duty to tend to the wellbeing of his those under him.  To know their individual quirks and habits so if something was wrong, he would know and aid them if he can.  This was especially so for those in his personal wing, whom he needed to depend on as his seconds and bodyguards. 

Something was wrong with Skywarp. 

The normally carefree, talkative seeker had been tense and quiet as of late.  Jumpy even, when he wasn’t one to be startled easily.  Then there was the gradual decrease in a desire to fly…or even leave the wing barracks in general.  Not even to go basking in the sun, his favorite slacking off pastime.  Well, aside from pulling pranks…and even _those_ have dropped in frequency. 

Now he’s been obsessing over the wing mission console.  Starscream had caught him at it way too often as of late…and last time he accidently deleted an important formation mission that was coming up.  It was something that happened before, granted, but he usually sarcastically quipped about it being ‘boring anyway’, that time he just muttered a ‘sorry’ so soft Starscream almost didn’t hear it. 

To his own shame, Starscream should have noticed the changes sooner.  However, it had been a gradual change and it seemed Skywarp attempted to, at first, act normal.  It had fooled him and even his brother Thundercracker, but now he wasn’t even trying to hide it.  Something had happened and Skywarp was apparently too ashamed to ask for help, or didn’t know if he _should._  

Well, it was time Starscream forced the issue. 

“Skywarp,” Starscream called to him one afternoon after a patrol.  Skywarp had been in a particular hurry to finish it the mission:  Starscream had to repeatedly tell him to slow down. 

Skywarp had tensed and looked back at him, his optics slightly fearful.  Starscream frowned with concern:  what was he afraid of?  “Yes, Commander?” Skywarp replied, his wings folding down in submission. 

Not the usual, casual ‘Boss’ or some other nickname he sometimes used to annoy him.  The tone he used wasn’t the one of seriousness when he actually used his title or full name.  “What is wrong?”  Starscream asked, being straight to the point.  He had ensured Thundercracker and Jetfire were elsewhere incase this was a really private issue.  “You haven’t been acting like yourself as of late.” 

“Myself?”  Skywarp commented, his optics widening slightly in surprise.  “No...I haven’t.  I-I’m fine.  N-nothing is going on,” Skywarp muttered.  The dark colored seeker then turned around stiffly and started to walk away.  

Starscream was having none of it.  He grabbed Skywarp by the arm and forced him to face him.  “Skywarp…,” he insisted softly.  “You’ve have always been there for me during my time of vulnerability…let me do the same for you.” 

Skywarp’s wings flicked and he shifted his feet. He wouldn’t meet Starscream’s optics and they kept darting about.  It was clear he was both ashamed and uncertain.  “Remember…,” he finally began.  “Remember when you told me my impulsiveness would get me into big trouble?” 

“I do.”  Starscream was _already_ not liking where this was going.  Granted he should have expected it:  the idiot almost always acted on his first instinct.” 

“Well…this is one of those times.”  After a long sigh he added.  “I have a stalker….” 

Starscream blinked, taking it in.  Skywarp has a stalker?  With his abilities?  “Who?” he asked. 

“A seeker named Flashwing,” Skywarp explained, his frame starting to relax with relief.   The pressure of keeping in must have been great.  “We were seeing each other…I was attempting to have a proper relationship for once…but barely a joor into the relationship he wanted to sparkmeld.  It was too soon…way too soon…I told him this.  He….” Skywarp sighed and started to pace.  “Didn’t take it well.  Kept pushing…insisting on it.  My tank was telling me this was bad…that I should leave…so I did. I ended it.  Only-.” 

“He didn’t take ‘no, it’s over’ for an answer,” Starscream finished for him, to which Skywarp nodded.  Now Starscream sighed.  One of the few times Skywarp listening to his instincts was a _good_ thing and it turned into a warped gear on him. 

“He started messaging me constantly…,” Skywarp continued.  “Every day…every _breem_ …less than that sometimes.  I would block him…he would get around it.  I finally changed my frequency…he started sending written messages to my personal email…forced me to change _that_.  Now he somehow is messaging me through the mission console.” 

Starscream scowled.  This bot was tampering with Air Command property to get to Skywarp.  That alone was enough to earn his ire.  This was something to bring up to the Winglord for certain. 

“Bots I was attempting to strike up just simple friendships with suddenly backed off and stopped responding.  Now…”  Skywarp added, a visible shudder passing through his frame.  “I’ve been seeing him everywhere I go…I can feel him watching me almost all breems of the day.  He’s probably watching us talk right now!”  He gripped his head for a moment before throwing his hands down.  “It’s starting to drive me crazy, Commander…and I don’t know what to do about it!” 

Starscream took this all in.  Silverdive was probably the closest thing he had to a stalker himself and that ended up with him ripping the bastard to pieces.  Well deserved, but still…he’d rather not have Winglord Zephyr on his aft for ripping another seeker apart without permission.  “Who is his commanding officer?” Starscream asked, preferring to try a more ‘by the books’ approach. 

“I…I don’t know,” Skywarp admitted, looking ashamed.  “He may not even have one…considering he seems to so easily be able to track me down.” 

 _A possible freelancer then._   That would make things more difficult in terms of stopping this behavior.  While seekers not assigned to a wing were expected to listen to Air Commanders, and especially the Winglord, as needed, they don’t always _do._   Worse, from what Skywarp was describing, this Flashwing was escalating:  it would only be a matter of time before he did something very bold and likely dangerous to Skywarp. 

Starscream couldn’t let that happen. 

“I will speak with the Winglord first thing in the morning to see if we can find out if Flashwing has a commanding officer we can twist his wing on,” Starscream told him.  “In the meantime, I would advise you to not go anywhere alone.” 

Skywarp stiffened at that.  “Y-you think he may try something directly?” he whimpered. 

Starscream sighed: he hadn’t meant to make him even more stressed out.  “It’s just a precaution,” he told him, before placing a reassuring hand on his chest.  “We’ll stop this. I promise.” 

The taller seeker relaxed again.  “Thank you…Commander.”  After a pause he asked.  “Will you tell the other’s?” 

“Not until I’ve spoken to the Winglord,” Starscream replied.  “I don’t want to cause a lynch squad before then.” 

Skywarp actually giggled a little at that.  They both knew Thundercracker and Jetfire, despite being rather passive and laid back compared to them, had their trigger points that switched them to ‘kill’ mode.  This would definitely qualify.  If there was a way to get Flashwing to stop without violence, he’ll take it: though he _personally_ would prefer to gut the bastard. 

“Try to relax for now, alright?”  Starscream told him, patting him on the shoulder.  “Letting yourself remain stressed like this is not good for your health.” 

“I-I’ll try, Commander.”  Skywarp smiled faintly at that before turning and heading for his berth room.  His wings were sitting a little bit higher, at least. 

\-- 

 _Next morning…_  

As promised, Starscream went to speak to the Winglord first thing.  Thanks to his brief time serving as his secretary, he was rather familiar with Zephyr’s usual schedule.  Mornings were the best time to hit the Winglord with issues like this, as he preferred to work on paperwork first thing when his mind was at its freshest.  It dawned on Starscream that he was probably about to ruin Zephyr’s day with this kind of news, but that can’t be helped. 

“Good morning, Commander Starscream,” the secretary greeted.  “How can I help you?” 

“I need to speak with Winglord,” Starscream replied.  “There is a problem I need to bring to his attention.” 

She nodded and let Zephyr know via the intercom.  Once he got the go ahead, Starscream walked through the double doors into the Winglord’s office.  “Commander Starscream,” Zephyr greeted warmly, standing up to approach him.  “What is wrong?” 

“It was brought to my attention that a seeker is stalking one of my subordinates,” Starscream stated, before going into full detail.  Zephyr had folded his arms as he listened, his optics narrowing and mouth frowning more and more with concern…and a hint of anger.  Starscream knew Zephyr was not one that got angry easily and when he did…pity the fool that earned his rage. 

“Flashwing…that name is not familiar to me,” Zephyr stated once Starscream had finished.  “And Skywarp is uncertain if he is in a wing or not?” 

“If you are not familiar with his name there may be a chance he never went through the Air Academy,” Starscream pointed out, knowing Zephyr made it a point to learn the name of every seeker that passed through at least. 

“A good possibility, though I know my memory is not infallible.”  Zephyr returned to his desk and accessed his console to search through the records.  “Ah…he did go through training here, but he chose not to join a wing, let alone serve under an Air Commander.” 

“Scrap…a freelancer then,” Starscream grumbled.  “That will make dealing with him more difficult.” 

“And from what Skywarp described, there’s a chance he may have some Spec Ops training,” Zephyr added grimly.  “If so, he may be untouchable via official channels unless we have an open and shut case on him.” 

“With Skywarp’s reputation as a prankster…that may be impossible,” Starscream sighed.  He really hated the politics game between different organizations.  “So, is there anything we can do?” 

“Best thing we can do right now is gather evidence, _hard_ evidence if we can,” Zephyr replied, sighing himself.  “I’ll have the tech bots check the mission messaging system to see if there are any clues there.  If he’s hacking it, and without probable cause, that would be a black mark against him.” 

Starscream nodded.  “I’ll tell Skywarp to leave the console alone…so if he sends any more messages, those could be used to trace.  I’ll continue to advise Skywarp to not travel alone.” 

“Both good ideas,” Zephyr agreed, nodding. 

“I just hope we find something solid before he escal-“  He was interrupted when his comm buzzed on an emergency tone.  “What is it?” he replied. 

//Commander,\\\ It was Jetfire.  //Someone’s been in Skywarp’s room…and he’s freaked all the to the Pit out.  Better get back here.\\\ 

The look on his face must have told Zephyr everything he needed to know, for he said.  “I’m coming with you.” 

\-- 

 _Wing barracks_  

All he did was go take a shower.  Ten kliks…just ten kliks he wasn’t in his room.  How could have this happen without his wingmates noticing?  All he knew for certain was that message on his wall was _not_ there before hand! 

#You’re mine, Sky.# 

Skywarp cling to his brother in the living room, his whole frame trembling as his processor took the situation into an even darker territory.  Was he still here?  What if he had _been_ here for some time, just watching…waiting.  Could he have been here overnight?  Watching him recharge?  Maybe even…. 

That last part sent a violent shudder down his frame, a brief sob cracking through his vocalizer.  Why was this terrifying him so much?  Was it the lack of control?  The not knowing?  He didn’t like it no matter what the reason. 

Never did his wingmates.  Thundercracker felt tense against him, a rare angry scowl on his face.  His twin was doing this best to calm him down, but right now the only thing that would probably calm Skywarp down is absolute certainty Flashwing wasn’t still here.  Maybe. 

Jetfire was being all analytical, carefully examining and searching the barracks for clues and signs the intruder was still here.  Skywarp could tell he was also angry by how stiff his wings were.  If Flashwing was still here and was found, Skywarp doubted the bot would make it back out of their barracks with everything intact. 

The sound of the main entrance opening made him jump.  He relaxed a bit when he saw it was Starscream…and Winglord Zephyr.  “What happened?” Zephyr asked. 

“Someone left a rather creepy message on Skywarp’s berthroom wall, sir,” Jetfire replied. 

“It wasn’t us,” Thundercracker growled.  “If we had we wouldn’t have _carved_ it in….” 

Starscream and Zephyr gave each other a look before they both went to said room to see for themselves.  Starscream came back out less than a klik later:  Zephyr was likely taking a closer look.  “You heard or saw nothing?”  Starscream asked. 

“I-I was in the shower…,” Skywarp replied, his voice trembling.  “Ten kliks…that’s it!  Maybe even not that long!” 

“It doesn’t take long to write a message, Warp,” Starscream told him grimly. 

“And not one a short as that if he was using the right kind of tool,” Zephyr added, whom was rejoining them. 

“I’ve checked the barracks up and down,” Jetfire put in.  “I found no sign of an intruder.  If the perp is still here he must be _very_ good at hiding…or cloaked.” 

“That he was able to get in here with no sign irks me as is,” Starscream growled, his wings twitching.  His Commander had a look of deep thought for a moment.  “Skywarp.”  When Skywarp looked at him, Starscream started signing him.  ]Grab your essentials, you’re moving in with me for the time being.[ 

“W-why?” Skywarp asked. 

]Commander suites have higher security than the Wing Barracks.[ Starscream explained.  ]You’ll be safer there.[ 

Skywarp looked at the others, whom were nodding in agreement, including Zephyr.  He was slightly surprised the Winglord understood the wing language:  Starscream must have taught him how to understand it as a curtesy.  “I-I hope so…,” he sighed. 

Skywarp just wanted his life to be back to normal again. 

\-- 

 _Joors later…_  

It looked like Flashwing got the hint. 

The messages had stopped coming and Skywarp told them he hadn’t seen the bot lately.  Zephyr had informed all the Air Commanders about Flashwing, whom would have told their Wing leaders: Starscream certainly did.  This would have made it very difficult for the bot to do anything within the city without being spotted.  That and with the tech guys more closely monitoring their communications, Flashwing likely couldn’t do much of anything.  If Flashwing learned anything, it was that no one in Air Command will tolerate his scrap:  they protect their own. 

Skywarp’s demeanor had improved greatly with this development.  He was starting to return to his normal self.  The seeker had even played a prank today. 

“So how long do you think it will be before Jetfire finds that device?”  Skywarp asked as they entered Starscream’s suite.  Skywarp was still staying in his guest room, in part because Starscream selfishly missed having the company in his quarters.  It still felt rather empty since Quickwing’s death.  The other reason was that Starscrream felt it would be best for Skywarp to decide when he wanted to move back to the Wing Barracks. 

Starscream shook his head with a sigh, though he was smirking.  “Probably not long,” he replied.  “You know how he is about his lab.” 

“True,” Skywarp giggled, a smile on his face.  Starscream had missed that smile:  it had been too rarely seen lately.  “I should probably expect some payback though, shouldn’t I?” 

“Considering he doesn’t like you in his lab to being with?” Starscream raised a brow at him. “Definitely.  However, I think he’ll be more likely happy that you are your old self again.” 

Skywarp looked the floor, the smile still on his face but slightly sad.  “I shouldn’t have gotten involved with him in the first place…,” he muttered, his smile now gone. 

“Skywarp.”  Starscream put a hand on his shoulder.  “It’s not your fault.  Not all bad sparks are obvious on the surface.  You couldn’t have known he would react like this.” 

Skywarp sighed, nodding, before that smile came back.  “Thank you, Commander,” he stated softly.  “I…I don’t know what I would have done if it wasn’t for you and the Winglord.” 

“We take care of our own, Skywarp,” Starscream assured him.  “We’re one big dysfunctional family.”  He got a laugh out of him with that, which brought a smile to his own face.  “Now, let’s put this whole ‘Flashwing’ business behind us and have as normal of life as possible, shall we?” 

Skywarp had nodded in agreement, his face beaming that mischievous glint he had honestly missed.  He patted him on the shoulder and turned away, heading for his room so he could take a shower.  Starscream had barely stepped into his room when he heard a cry of alarm.  His spark stilled for a moment. 

 _No._   Starscream immediately turned and ran back out, to see Skywarp standing stiff, a look of terror on his face, his optics partly clouded in his distress.  Yet there was nothing there? 

Then he saw a faint shimmering outline behind Skywarp, some of it overlapping him.  “Don’t mind me…,” an oily voice cooed, Skywarp visibly twitching at the sound of it.  “I’m just grabbing what is mine….” 

Starscream rattled his wings in anger.  “Let him go, Flashwing,” he snarled.  “He does not belong to you.” 

The cloaking device was deactivated, revealing the perpetrator.  Flashwing looked like a bot that grew up on the edges of civilized society.  Tall, slender interceptor class like him and Skywarp, though he had some bulk to him like Thundercracker did.  Edges of his armor curved and hook shaped at the points.  Fingers were longer and slenderer than Starscream’s own, the claws shaped more like barbs.  Colors were light grey and bright yellow, with black accents along many edges.  His frame read ‘dangerous’ in many ways, but he could see why Skywarp took a liking to him.  Then again, Skywarp had rather _broad_ tastes in bots from what he observed. 

“You are mistaken,” Flashwing sneered, yellow optics glaring at him.  “We are betrothed….” 

“I never agreed to it!”  Skywarp cried out, struggling against his grip, but Flashwing held him easily. 

“Your body did…,” Flashwing churred, before licking the side of his face with his glossa.  Skywarp was shivering with revulsion, trying to pull away from the contact. 

“Such a thing requires _verbal_ consent!” Starscream snapped, his temper rising.  _No, need to stay calm…for Skywarp._   Skywarp was in a panicked state and as such couldn’t focus on teleporting out of Flashwing’s hold.  He needed to help Skywarp focus.  Starscream started to move his wings in a circular pattern, trying to get Skywarp’s attention. 

“Verbal consent is so _cliché_ ,” Flashwing rolled his optics.  “Just gets in the way.” 

Skywarp was looking at him, good.  “It’s what makes us civilized beings and not _animals_ ,”  Starscream growled, while wing signing.  ]Ignore him.  Focus on me.  Deep intakes.[  He made sure to put in some random wing movements to prevent Flashwing from possibly decoding it. 

“But Sky here _likes_ my animal side…,” the bot purred, brushing the back of his hand against the side of Skywarp’s face.  “Don’t you, Sky?” 

“D-don’t call me that!”  Skywarp snapped, flinching away.  Too his credit he _was_ keeping his optics on Starscream.  Good.  “You don’t deserve to call me that!” 

“It’s obvious he doesn’t anymore,” Starscream sneered.  ]That’s it.  Focus on me.  Hold out a bit longer.[ 

“Don’t care,” Flashwing huffed with a shrug.  “I must admit…you and your Air Command friends did a good job keeping me from watching my dear Sky.”  There was bitterness in his tone.  “You forced me use some of the tools I ‘borrowed’ much sooner than wanted.” 

He didn’t like the implications of that last line, but he didn’t comment on it: he’ll report it to Zephyr later.  

“You should have taken the hint and left Skywarp alone…moved on.”  Starscream allowed tension to slowly build in his body.  ]Get ready to teleport behind me.  In.[  He shot all four wings forward, then started to snap them back at random intervals, one by one. 

“He is mine!  I will have _no one_ else!”  Flashwing snapped, then looked confused.  “Eh?  Why are you-“ 

The last wing snapped back and Skywarp teleported as instructed.  The moment he had, Starscream sprung forward, his claws lashing out.  Flashwing barely had a chance to utter a ‘scrap’ before he was on him, his claws slashing at his frame. 

The sick bot recovered quicker than Starscream expected.  Flashwing was able to break away and escape through the front door, bleeding.  Starscream pursued him, but sadly the bastard was still intact enough to transform and fly away.  

“IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN I WILL RIP OFF YOUR WINGS AND SHOVE THEM IN YOUR SPARK!”  Starscream screeched after him.  He wanted to go after him, to finish the job.  However, Skywarp was more important right now.  So, he went back inside to see to him. 

Skywarp was sitting at the far end of the living room, but away from the large balcony.  The poor seeker was trembling, his arms wrapped around himself and he was faintly sobbing.  “He’s gone, Warp,” he told him as he sat at his side and pulled him into an embrace.  Skywarp immediately buried his face into his neck. 

“But he’ll be back!” Skywarp cried, his voice static tingled.  “He got in here!  He could get anywhere!” 

He wanted to tell him that wasn’t true, but he didn’t want to make false promises.  Flashwing, Spec Ops or not, was clearly resourceful enough to get around their counter measures.  That made him very dangerous.  “We’ll stop him, Warp,” he assured him.  “We’ll find a way.”  

_Even if I may have to sacrifice my own freedom to do it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite their efforts to prevent it, things continue to escalate.

Skywarp took to recharging in the same berth as Starscream after that.  If the situation was any different, Starscream would have been irked, but right now he was willing to do anything to give Skywarp some measure of safety.  That included changing the coding on his door to a higher security level and installing coded locks on other possible means of egress into his suite.  Even the windows and the door to the berthroom. 

The cycles turned into joors, with no sign of Flashwing.  However, they weren’t fooled this time.  They knew he was just bidding his time.  Starscream knew there was only so much the rest of Air Command could do without compromising their regular missions, though Zephyr assured him that backup would only be a comm call away should Flashwing try anything again.  

In the meantime, Starscream encouraged Skywarp to see a therapist, though he was always escorted by one of the wing to the sessions.  He figured starting him on this now would help heal the trauma already done and possibly give him the strength to fight back next time.  It would turn out to be both a mistake and a blessing. 

//Commander!\\\  Thundercracker cried in the comm, his tone panicked.  //He got him!\\\ 

“What!?”  Starscream cried, dropping the pad he was holding.  “How!?”  Skywarp was supposed to be at a therapy session right now.  _Don’t tell me…._  

//Bastard must have been waiting in the lobby!\\\ Thundercracker explained.  //Used some kind of device to knock everyone out!  He was gone when we came too!  I’m sorry, Commander….\\\  The regret was heavy in his tone.  Starscream could only imagine how Thundercracker felt:  that was his twin and he failed to protect him. 

“Get Jetfire over there and look for any clues on where he went,” Starscream commanded, a faint growl in his voice.  “I’ll inform the Winglord.” 

Once the line disconnected, Starscream took a moment to scream in rage.  _I’ll kill him…I’ll rip him to pieces and shove each piece down his intake!_  

\-- 

_Unknown location..._  

The last thing he remembered was being in the lobby of the therapist office.  When he opened his optics and took in his surroundings, it was decidedly _not_ the lobby. 

The room he was in was dimly lit, with only a single, soft blue light illuminating it.  He was on the floor, his hands shackled in front of him with stasis cuffs, a long chain connected them to a wall.  Close by was a large berth, which had various restraints attached to it.  Above him he spotted a few more chains, each with shackles at the end.  The walls had some as well. 

_Oh no._   His frame trembled as the realization of what happened sunk in.  He had been botnapped, no doubt by Flashwing.  _I teleport out of this…I just to figure out the coordinates and-_  

“Ah, you are awake my dear.”  That familiar oily voice cooed.  Skywarp shuttered as Flashwing appeared in the gloom.  The color of the light made the yellow of his frame a sickly lime green color, perfectly matching his sick mind.  Skywarp also noticed that he had allowed the wounds Starscream gave him to scar, giving him an even more wild and dangerous appearance.  “Do forgive the set up:  I had to be sure you didn’t try to leave now that we are reunited.  Oh…that reminds me….” 

Flashwing lunged at him and grabbed him by the head.  Before he could process what was going on, the panel to his head sensornet port was opened and something plugged into it.  “What are you-AH!”  Something ‘zapped’ him across his sensor array.  And it kept zapping him at precisely every four nanos. 

“A little something I whipped up to keep you from teleporting away, my dear Sky…,” Flashwing purred.  Skywarp was then forced to his feet and pinned against the wall, facing him.  He tried to lash out, but Flashwing had grabbed the stasis cuffs that bound his hands and pinned it against the wall over his head.  He had also pressed his torso against him so he couldn’t kick either.  Skywarp was trapped.  “I have you right where I want you…” 

_No no…this can’t be happening._   Skywarp shuddered as Flashwing used free hand stroke his sensitive areas. “Stop it…I don’t want this!” he pleaded, trying to move away from him.  “Let me go!” 

“Your lips say no…but your body….”  He had stroked a particularly sensitive spot, making his whole frame shudder.  “Says yes...I can feel you already building up a charge.” 

“That doesn’t mean I _consent!_ ” 

“Tsk…the pesky consent thing again? It matters not to me.”  Those slender fingers continued to explore his frame, easily slipping into the seams and reaching his more sensitive protoform. 

Skywarp hated this.  Hated how his body was reacting against his will.  He also hated Flashwing’s twisted sense of ‘consent’.  What control he had was starting to slip, lust starting to overwhelm him.  _No.  NO!_  

In a desperate act, he drew his head back as far as he could, then snapped it forward.  The raised part of his head crest connected with the right side of Flashwing’s face.  He heard the optic glass crack from the impact. 

Flashwing cried out in pain, pulling away.  Skywarp kicked him, sending him further back.  Then, fueled by overclocking and instinct, he whipped the chain around, throwing it around his neck.  With all the force he could muster, he threw Flashwing into the berth, his head connecting with the edge.  The sick bot went limp.  

Unconscious or dead, he didn’t know, or care.  He had to get out of here.  Skywarp grabbed the chain once more and started pulling, bracing a foot on the wall.  After a klik, the brace that connected it to the wall came away.  He was free. 

Well, freer than he was before. 

Skywarp scanned the room, looking for the exit, instinct driving him to escape rather than ensure Flashwing was down for good.  When he found it, he bolted for it, only to be stopped short:  the chain was caught on one of Flashwing’s hooked armor pieces.  Huffing with anxiety, he quickly went to the other bot’s slumped form and shakily freed the chain.  His processor finally starting to catch up to his actions, he gathered up the chain in his hands the best could this time before running out of the room.  

Behind him, Flashwing twitched. 

He emerged into an even darker hallway.  Skywarp looked left and right, trying to figure out which way was the way out.  It would be so much easier to teleport out, but he couldn’t reach the device Flashwing on him, not while his hands were shackled.  Instinct told him left, so he went left. 

As he ran, he barely paid attention to his surroundings, his optics on the lookout for the way out.  The sight of sunlight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and, like scraplet to metal, he went for it.  It was a window, just big enough for him to squeeze through if he folded his wings down.  The problem was that it was covered with thick, reinforced glass.  Instinct won’t help him here, he needed to think. 

_Something to break it._   He scanned the immediate area, finally noticing the run down industrial architecture.  Was he in the old industrial district?  He’ll know for sure when he got out of this building.  There was nothing he could use easily, so he used the stasis cuffs to start pounding on the glass.  

The first couple of blows did nothing, save for cause a loud noise that echoed ominously.  Getting frantic, he hit it harder and harder, finally a crack appeared.  Feeling hope, he kept pounding, making the crack bigger and bigger. 

“Skyyyyywaaaarp,” Flashwing’s voice echoed, giving him no indication on how close he was.  “Where did you goooo?” 

_Nononono!_   Panicking, he hit the window as hard as he could repeatedly. The stasis cuffs, no longer able to handle the abuse, broke and dropped off.  He no longer had a blunt instrument, but the crack was big enough that a more precise instrument should work.  Skywarp transformed his hands into his blades and struck, knocking out a large piece.  Not large enough, however. 

He switched back to his hands and started punching, breaking out more and more glass.  Flashwing was still calling for him and it sounded like he was getting closer.  _Just a bit more!_  

His hands hurt, but he couldn’t stop now.  _Just a bit more!_   Energon was starting to seep from cuts the glass made on his hands.  He didn’t care.  _Just a bit more!_  

“There you are….” 

That wasn’t an echo!  He was out of time!  Skywarp started pulling himself through the window, the glass shards still in the frame biting and cutting into his chassis.  He cried in pain as some of them cut into his sensitive wings.  Just as he was about through, he felt something…some _one_ grab his foot. 

“You’re not leaving!”  Flashwing hissed. 

Instinct took over.  He kicked him in the face.  The grip on his foot loosened and he pulled free, Skywarp hissing in pain as those barbed claws left deep scratches.  Ignoring the pain, he started running as fast as he could.  

He tried to transform, but the device in his port was causing an obstruction error, keeping him from switching to his alt-mode.  Skywarp reached back to try to remove it, but it was difficult:  the damn thing was made to be perfectly flush with his chassis!  He couldn’t grip it! 

Then it dawned on him that he can comm someone now that his hands were free.  “Commander!” he called. 

//Skywarp!\\\ Starscream sounded grateful…and furious.  //Where are you!?\\\ 

“I…”  Skywarp looked around to get his bearings.  “Old industrial district…I-I’m running…north…ish?” 

//Can you transform or teleport?\\\ 

“N-no…,” Skywarp whined.  “He put a device on me to stop that and I can’t get it out!” 

There was a few nano pause before Starscream spoke again.  //Can you cloak?\\\ 

“I-I think so…but I don’t think it’s a good idea right now,” Skywarp stopped his running to lean against a wall, his frame starting to overheat.  “I-I’ve been overclocking...it’s…starting to r-run out….” 

There was a curse, sounded like a Quintesson one.  //Give me your current coordinates then!\\\ 

Just as he did so, he was tackled and a familiar oily voice was in his audio.  “I didn’t think you liked to play rough…Sky.” 

“Get off!  Commander!  Help!” 

Flashwing was ignoring him though.  “Play rough too….”  He felt Flashwing drag his claws down one of his wings, the tips catching in the edges of the cuts.  Skywarp screamed in agony.  “This whole ordeal has given me a new appreciation for pain….”  Flashwing was whispering, dragging new scores down the other wing.  “I want to teach you how to appreciate it as well….” 

There was a roar of rage.  They both looked up in time to see Jetfire’s huge form charge in.  He grabbed Flashwing by the neck, lifted the seeker easily, then body-slammed him with one hand into a wall.  As Skywarp struggled to get to his feet, Jetfire tossed Flashwing half way down the block, the seeker bouncing a few times before coming to rest. 

Skywarp couldn’t stand up.  He was too exhausted, both from the incoming overclock crash and the exertion of his escape.  “Skywarp….” A new, but familiar voice called to him softly.  He looked up to see the Starscream kneeling down beside him.   His clawed hands gently helping him into a sitting position.  “Where is the device you spoke of?” 

“S-sensor n-net port…,” Skywarp replied, his voice becoming increasingly staticky. 

He saw Starscream twitch, an old memory likely raising to the surface.  Starscream then moved around behind him and he felt him start working on removing the device.  After a klik, it finally came out.  Skywarp shuddered with relief. 

“This will be important evidence against him,” Starscream growled, subspacing the device. 

“Darn…he’s waking up.” They heard Jetfire growl.  “Slagger is tougher than he looks.” 

“Jetfire, get Skywarp to a hospital,” Starscream commanded.  “I’ll ensure Flashwing doesn’t escape.” 

The overclock crash was starting go into full effect.  Skywarp was having trouble keeping his optics open.  As Jetfire picked him up, he heard Starscream shout.  “Your aft is mine, _lathka’haag_!” 

Skywarp managed a weak laugh, finding the Quintesson insult appropriate.  As the crash overtook him, he could have sworn he saw the shapes of a whole swarm of seekers coming in to join the aftwhooping…. 

\-- 

Panic.  That’s what he felt.  Oh and terror.  Sheer terror. 

Flashwing tore through the streets as fast as his legs could take him.  His frame bleeding energon from dozens of wounds, most inflicted by Starscream.  The most serious one being half a wing gone, torn off by Starscream.  From the way the Air Commander was holding his amputated wing, he intended to make good on his threat to shove it into his spark. 

If it had been just Starscream, he would have stood and fought.  But no, there was several wings worth of seekers on his tail.  Perhaps an entire _legion_.  No matter where he turned, at least one angry seeker was there, nicking, swiping at him.  Forcing him to go a certain way.  Starscream was on his aft all the way, his claws only inches away from taking another piece off him. 

It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was being herded toward a certain location.  However, stopping was not an option:  Starscream would rip him apart.  Forcing his way down a guarded path would likely achieve the same result.  His best chance to survive was to let them lead him for now. 

Or not. 

The next turn put him right into the hands of Winglord Zephyr himself.  And standing beside him was the bot he realized as Jazz:  a member of Special Operations. 

He was fragged. 

\-- 

_A few breems later…_  

Skywarp groaned, feeling like he had run a marathon. 

Oh wait, he kind of did. 

He opened his optics, greeted by the ceiling of a hospital room.  A fair more welcome sight than the dungeon he woke up in last time.  He didn’t like how is whole frame aching though.  Looking down he saw a number of fresh patches and welds, especially on his hands.  He dreaded to think what his poor wings looked like. 

“Hey, Warp….” Thundercracker’s voice greeted.  “Welcome back.” 

Skywarp smiled as his twin’s face entered his line of sight.  “Hey TC…,” he responded.  His brother leaned down and gave him an affectionate nuzzle and he nuzzled back. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him…,” Thundercracker commented, his tone heavy with regret.  “I should have-“ 

Skywarp put a hand on his arm.  “Bro…that…anti-cloaker device…wasn’t ready for field test and you know it,” he reminded him.  “Besides…it had yet to even _work_ on mine.” 

“Pfft…yours is a Quintesson grade, Warp,” his twin reminded _him_.  “A bit trickier to break.  It could’ve worked on his….” 

“There’s no point in discussing ‘could have’s/should have’s’,” Starscream’s voice cut in.  They both looked in his direction:  the Air Commander was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.  “How are you feeling?” Starscream asked, his tone soft, as he stepped up to the berth. 

“Achy…,” Skywarp replied with a moan, shutting his optics for a moment.  When he opened them again, he asked hesitantly.  “Is it over?” 

At this Starscream sighed.  “He is in Spec Ops hands now,” he replied. 

“Spec Ops?”  Skywarp started to sit up, but both Starscream and Thundercracker put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“One of their operatives was found dead a few orns back,” Starscream explained grimly.  “Considering what they found in his subspace…they believe he is at least involved in that death.” 

“Scrap….” Skywarp felt himself go pale.  To think Flashwing would go as far as to murder another bot.  Actually, in a way he _wasn’t_ surprised. 

“So, he’s as good as dead then, right?”  Thundercracker was saying hopefully. 

Starscream growled a sigh, shrugging.  “It’s out of our hands what his fate will be.”  The frustration in his voice was very evident.  “Jazz assured me though that, at the very least, he will have a very tight leash on him.” 

“That makes it sound like they may make him one of theirs!”  Thundercracker snapped.  Skywarp shared in his shock and anger. 

The Air Commander gave them helpless shrug.  “Jazz didn’t like the possibility either,” Starscream pointed out. “But it’s not for him to decide.  And like I said: it’s out of hands.  I’m certain the Winglord will lean as much as he can on them on our _preferences_ for Flashwing’s ‘treatment’ without straining relations with them.”  Starscream them muttered something about ‘cross organization politics’ before speaking out loud again.  “Either way, he should never bother you again, Skywarp.” 

“I hope so, Commander...,” Skywarp sighed.  “I hope so.” 

They all did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetfire goes 'Hulk smash'...and Skywarp pulls a Wheeljack!


End file.
